


【kmhk】甜梦

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: A🐯×O🥄他是alpha我也能泥🐯是个有发情期的alpha
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【kmhk】甜梦

**Author's Note:**

> A🐯×O🥄  
> 他是alpha我也能泥  
> 🐯是个有发情期的alpha

\---

松村北斗是被京本大我蹭醒的。  
“大我……？”  
“大我……？”

连着叫了几声都完全没有要醒来的意思啊。松村北斗腹诽一句，推了推再次蹭上来的京本大我，打算再继续睡去。  
“唔…”京本大我像是睡得不安稳，半梦半醒地嘟囔着“北斗”，双手却将松村北斗抱得更紧。  
这家伙是要干什么……把我当成抱枕了吗。松村换了个姿势，好让自己躺得更舒服点，京本大我却趁机将脸凑上松村的后颈处。腺体被京本的鼻尖不轻不重地碰了碰，松村惊叫一身，吓得缩了缩肩膀。  
“喂……你到底是不是在睡觉啊。”  
京本大我呜呜咽咽地不知道在说些什么梦话，牛奶味道的alpha信息素却不自觉地飘散而出。鼻尖，再是嘴唇，京本大我一下一下地蹭着松村北斗的后颈。  
Omega天生的弱势让松村北斗在京本大我的alpha信息素面前使不上力气，金色的头在他身后蹭来蹭去，连腿也盘上来，挂在他的腰间，包括某处渐渐发热的部位在松村的臀部附近的存在感显得越来越高。  
“大我！”  
“给我抱一下嘛……”京本大我似是终于醒了过来，语气里尚带着迷糊的睡意，“再抱一下……”  
“那至少收一收你的信息素……！”松村北斗哭笑不得，收缓了语气像是在照顾黏人又耍小脾气的孩子一般。  
“有什么不好的。”京本大我哼哼一声，又在松村北斗的颈窝处蹭了蹭，轻轻咬着他的耳朵。松村北斗下意识地喘息着，omega鸢尾气息的信息素不受抑制地和alpha信息素融合在一起。

京本大我多半是发情了——有发情期的alpha实在少见，但京本大我便是其中之一。松村暗自在心里叫苦不迭，他的发情期刚刚过去还没一周，京本的发情期更有他受的了。

某只大猫的咬耳朵行为逐渐上升为迷迷糊糊的索吻，京本整个人都挂在松村身上，alpha的信息素甜蜜却强势，奶香味的alpha强行将omega的双腿分开，纤细的手指从松村精瘦的腰部向下，伸入宽松的睡裤，两指探入双腿间的泥泞。  
“唔…哈、”松村北斗轻轻喘息着，京本大我却像是怎么也蹭不够一般黏在松村北斗身上，左手紧紧抱着他的脖子，耳朵贴着松村的嘴唇，将omega灼热的吐息尽数收入囊中。

“唔……北斗、”  
“嗯……？”  
“北斗……”

嘟嘟囔囔的金发大猫再次要求了一个吻。


End file.
